A Lucian Upbringing
by Emzilla101
Summary: Growing up as a Lucian is never easy. Ian is falling for a girl of a different branch. Catherine is trying to live up to expectations. When the two friends are admitted into a Lucian training program, the stakes are raised and lives hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is told from my OC's POV and it's basically her life being friends with Ian and the shenanigans they get up to, being Lucians. It WILL be an Imy story, but it's told from a different POV then normal. I do have terrible spelling, and I apologize in advance for that. Anywho read and review :) **

Chapter 1

Things were not going well. My feet hurt from my high heeled shoes, my dress (which was short enough) wouldn't stop riding up, and the stupid Tomas wouldn't let me drive him home. It probably had something to do with the whole "I am MAN. I'll do whatever the fuck I like". Bullshit. We were in a bar and I had gotten him completely trashed; there was no way the dolt would be able to make it home like this, and if he died before I got into his house, my mission went out the window.

The idiot in question was Jack Douglas. A Tomas agent that had a clue my branch, the Lucians, wanted. So here I am, 18 years old, with a guy who thinks I'm 21, trying to convince him to let me drive home. I internally sighed, cursing myself for what I was about to do next.

"You know," I began in a sultry tone "If I did drive you home, I'm sure I could make things more… interesting once we got there."

"Oh?" He said obnoxiously "And how would you do that sweetheart?" I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat.

"Any way you wanted." Oh God, Ian was going to have a field day with that one.

"_Any way you wanted?"_I heard Ian snort over the ear piece_. "You're really digging deep here Catherine."_

"Fuck off." I muttered into the microphone.

"What was that sugar loaf?" Jack slurred. Sugar loaf?I heard Ian cackling over the ear piece.

"I think you heard me." I let my mouth pull into a small smirk.

"Well then let's get out of here." _Finally_! I sighed in relief. Once I was in his house, I just had to get the clue and get out.

"_Nicely done"._I heard Ian's impressed tone. I felt the Jack's hand wrap around my waist and mentally dared him to lower it any more. I helped the very drunk man into his car and took the keys from him.

"Darling," Jack stumbled over the word "Why are you so sober?"

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol."I lied rather cooly. The bartender was a Lucian, and he gave me water instead of vodka. Frankly, the vodka would have been greatly appreciated, but I needed to be on the top of my game tonight. "_Alright, reports are saying that there is a safe is in his bedroom, there's a eye scanner and a thumb print scanner, but after you get through the door you should be home free."_Great. This would be more difficult than I anticipated. Eye scanners were always frustrating because the person had to have their eyes open to look into it. Which usually meant they had to be conscious, _unless…_

We arrived at the Tomas' house within 20 minutes. I had to admit, however idiotic, irritating, sexist and uncooperative this guy was, he had a nice house. It was at the end of a long driveway and was obviously new.

"Ian?" I murmured quietly when Jack stumbled to open the door. "Does he have to be conscious for the eye scanner to work?"

"I don't believe so." Ian chuckled. "You have an idea?"

"I do. Oh, do I have permission to kill?" I asked as a side note- it was always good to know your limits.

"_As far as I know_."

"Well check it out, and let me know. And be fast, I don't have all night." I muttered trying to keep my voice low.

"_I'm on it_."

"Hey baby, what's the hold up." Jack called out to me waiting at the open door.

"Let's play a game." I grinned, avoiding his question, pulling on his hand and leading him into the house. "Where's your room?" I let him lead me to his room. I was starting to get anxious, I wanted that confirmation. Soon.

"_You're all cleared, do what you have to do."_I grinned.

"Just sit down and relax." I smiled leading him to a chair. I walked around behind him and placed my ringed hand on his throat. The ring held a small amount of nerve toxin that would knock him out for approximately an hour. I flipped the safety cap off the ring and pricked it into his jugular. A small cry left him but he soon went limp in the chair. Perfect.

"Alright Kabra where's this closet?" I asked, scanning the room.

"It should be beside the bed." My eyes landed on the doors that blended into the wall. I opened them and pushed the clothes aside.

"I'm not seeing this second door." I told Ian.

"Look along the left side, there should be a groove in the wood that will match his thumb." I found the place in the wall and turned around to get Jack to open the door but stopped. He was gone.

"He's gone. My body is gone. Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT!" I don't know if I was talking to Ian or to myself but I looked around the room, backing myself against the wall so I couldn't get snuck up on from behind. I felt a hand on my throat and looked to my left where I saw a very angry Jack. The hand tightened and he smirked as my eyes widened.

"Come on, you didn't actually believe I was THAT drunk did you?" Well, yes, I had actually. But even if he WASN"T that drunk, I still poisoned him.

"How are you awake?" I choked out.

"Oh please, it would take twice that amount to knock me out for more than half an hour." Jack laughed. _Well fuck._The Tomas looked smug as he squeezed my throat tighter, but he forgot I still had the use of my hands. I slammed my arm into his burly neck causing him to gasp and let go of my throat. Then, I did something stupid. Really, really stupid. I head butted him. Head butts generally suck for both people, but the deliverer generally gets of better then the receiver. Unless of course the receiver has had titanium plates inserted into his skull.

The head butt made me dizzy, giving the jackass time to throw me down. I scrambled back to my feet, determining the different methods to take him down. I couldn't just make an escape because I still needed the clue. Before I could react Jack tackled me to the ground, making me hit the back of my head as we fell. With a thud I landed trapped under the Tomas.

"Well, we seem to have a bit of an awkward situation." Jack said with no trace of humor in his voice.

"You could get off me, let me take what I came here for and let me go. That would make things a lot less awkward." I said partly serious, partly sarcastic.

"Not gonna happen sunshine." He chuckled. _Sunshine?_What is it with this guy and terrible nicknames. I probably would have felt worse about what I was about to do next if he hadn't been so irritating all night.

"I figured." I sighed. Then, I quickly jerked up my leg bringing it into his er… sensitive area. He cringed and curled up automatically. I took the opportunity to roll him off of me and stand up. He started to get up when he saw me move, but I kicked him in the nose and he crumpled so he was sitting on his knees. I sighed, readying myself for what I was about to do. Moving around so I was behind him I placed a hand on his chin and a hand on top of his head, I jerked my hands and heard a satisfying _Crack!_

"_Uhg. Did you have to snap his neck? I hate that noise."_Ian complained in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Ian. I'll try to think of you next time I kill somebody." I replied dryly.

"_That's all I ask_." I rolled my eyes and bend down to drag Jack over to the closet. I placed his thumb into the divot in the door. After I did an eye scanner emerged from the wall above my head. _Okay, now for the difficult part_. Grunting I lifted Jacks limp torso up and leaned it against my knee while I got a better grip on him. I got my arms under his armpits and lifted with all of my upper body strength. I somehow managed to get his chin on the chin rest and carefully moved my left arm to open his eyes. The back of the closet split apart like sliding doors and reveled a room with a table and a jar sitting on it. I dropped the still warm body and caught my breath, that man was not light. My legs shaking with left over adrenaline from the fight I walked over to the table and looked in the Jar. Honey- 4mg.

"Ian, send my ride. I got it."

**Did you like? Did you hate? Let me know! Please. With chocolate on top. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Yaaay! XD Sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but I was stressing about school and I changed some stuff and tweaked and now it's much better!**

There was a cool breeze blowing and I relished it, letting it dry the sweat on my forehead. Eventually though, it turned cold and I was very conscious of what little clothing I was wearing. I just wanted to get home and put on pajamas. And drink hot chocolate. Maybe watch a movie. I hadn't watched The Lion King in a while. That was always a good one.

I picked up the pace when I noticed there was a limo waiting for me at the end of the drive way. I opened the door and collapsed onto the seat with a huff.

"Well, don't you look… bruised." Ian's cocky smirk greeted me.

"Mmm," I nodded in agreement "That might be from the 200 pound Tomas chocking me, throwing me and tackling me. Just a guess though." I sassed back at him. I caught my reflection in the window. I DID look bruised. Hand prints were already forming on my neck and my forehead was a light purple.

"Any time sugar loaf." Ian winked and dodged the fist I threw at him.

"You know, the last person to call me that got his neck snapped." I threatened darkly.

"I'd like to see you try. Sugar loaf." I lunged at him, but he easily dodged the attack and grasped both my wrists twisting them behind me. I grumbled something about being tired and hungry and Ian laughed and let me go.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked really wanting to get home and wash the Tomas off.

"I thought you said you were hungry." Ian looked at me.

"I am. But I am also, dressed like a hooker, tired, and in desperate need of a shower, so I'm not really in the mood for a fancy dinner. Just take me home"

"My mom wants to talk to you." Ian said bluntly.

"Your mom? I can't see your mom like this! I look ridiculous!" I exclaimed in horror.

"You do, but she insisted." I groaned. If there was a time I wouldn't want Isabel Kabra to see me it was now. I was sweaty and bruised from the fight and I was the opposite of classy dress wise. But the limo pulled up to the Kabra's mansion in the USA and I got out, sighing as I did so. I tugged at my dress, shoved my aching feet further into my pumps and moved my short choppy blonde hair around my neck.

As we walked through the halls of the Kabra manor I saw Natalie, who regarded me at first with an expression of amused shock, which quickly turned into a smirk which clearly said;

"Good Luck." I sighed as I thought about how much I actually needed the luck.

Finally Ian stoped in front of a pair of grand doors and regarded me. "Oh god, you are a bloody mess."

"Thanks." I said deadpan. Ian only turned and opened the doors, motioning for me to go inside. "Are you not coming in too?" I whispered, horrified. Ian just pushed me through the doors, shutting them behind me.

Isabel was sitting a large mahogany desk going through paper work, the noise of the doors shutting made her look up.

"Catherine! Goodness dear, have a little trouble with Douglas?" I could see through the motherly image with ease after knowing Isabel for years. This was one woman you did not want to say the wrong thing in front of.

"You could say that." I replied with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Isabel said sweetly. "I'm also sorry to drag you hear when you clearly need rest, but I have some important matters to discuss with you." I nodded keeping my face still, not showing the curiosity I felt. "There is going to be a group of Lucians all under the age of 20 going around the world to 8 different countries in 8 weeks. You will be put through intense training and schooling in different parts of the world. I am excited to tell you that you have been accepted as of tonight to participate on this trip." I was trying to keep the interest from showing on my face.

"I'm not sure I understand. I've been chosen for this?"

"You could say you passed a sort of entrance test by finishing your job tonight. The Leaders of the Lucian branch have made a list of the most promising agents from around the world. Given your parenthood, and your past successes we have determined that you would benefit hugely from this program." Throughout her speech, Isabel had not offered me a choice, and I had realized I wouldn't have a choice in this. It would be much better to accept graciously and not offend Isabel.

"I look forward to it. It should be an enriching experience." I said cautiously.

"I knew you'd be excited." Isabel smiled. I turned to leave but Isabel stopped me by saying. "Catherine, darling, why don't you spend the night here, it's quite the trip back to your house and it's so late." Another offer I couldn't refuse.

"I'd love to, but what about-"

"Your things?" Isabel finished for me. She let out a curt laugh "Oh Catherine, you should know better, there's an overnight bag with your things in the guest room. Ian will show you there."

"Thank you Mrs. Kabra." I turned to leave again but she stopped me again.

"Catherine, would you mind telling me the clue you found tonight?"

"Honey. 4 milligrams." I said. Isabel nodded, processing the clue.

"Sweet dreams." She smiled silkily.

The hallway was empty when I left, but I didn't need Ian to know what room I'd be staying in. I walked up a very grand staircase and opened the door to my usual guest room. Sitting on the bed was a bag, I could see my pajama pants folded on top and I smiled. I walked over to the room's bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me. I stripped down and observed my new injuries. The bruise on my neck was very clearly a hand print and I groaned. That was not going to be easily explained. The bruise along my hairline had turned a lovely shade of green, which almost matched my eyes. There was also a bruise on my hip that I wasn't sure how it had gotten there. I looked at my reflection with distain. I looked like an abuse victim.

I turned the shower on and cranked the hot water. I let the water relax my muscles and it felt good to just stand there, not needing to think about who would try and kill me next. I finally managed to convince myself to get out of the comforting warmth of the shower and pulled on my pajama pants and a tank top to sleep in. I left my room after toweling dry my hair and bumped into Natalie.

"Whoa, sorry Nat!" I knew Natalie really hated it when I called her 'Nat', but I had known her since she was born, I figured if she was going to kill me for it, I'd already be dead.

"Catherine. You're still alive? I though Mother called you into her office." Natalie said, genuinely confused.

"She did, but not to kill me." I shrugged.

"Strange…" Natalie said.

"Yea…" I began awkwardly "Anyways, where's your brother?" I asked, changing the subject from my death.

"I think he's in the basement."

"Thanks." I smiled. _The basement? Why is he in the basement?_ The basement was where their communication room was. That was where Ian had been talking to me from when I was on the job. That was also where they tracked people they had chipped.

I walked down the stairs and saw Ian staring sadly at a little red dot on a monitor. The wall was lined with monitors, but there were only 2 lit up. One had the dot on it, the other had a list of names on the screen. I crept as quietly as I could until I was standing behind Ian.

"Who you stalking Ian?" I asked loudly, laughing when he jumped. I looked at the highlighted name on the second monitor, _Amy Cahill._

"N- no one." Ian stuttered trying to cover both screens by standing up and turning around to face me.

"Amy Cahill? The Amy Cahill you told me you were over years ago?" I asked grinning mischievously. "Ian, does someone still have a little crush on a certain Madrigal?" I pinched his cheek.

"Not so loud!" He hushed me his eyes darting around the room, "The walls have ears."

"So dear old mommy doesn't know does she?"I asked still grinning, in a quieter voice.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Ian said furiously.

"Why? She not like interbranch dating? Or is she still convinced that WE'LL get married?" I raised my eyebrows. No one liked interbranch dating unless you got allies out of it, but if you asked anyone in the Lucian branch, Ian and I were meant to be. The perfect Lucian couple. The thought made me gag. Sure, I loved Ian, but not THAT way. He was Ian. I'd had to give him stitches. He had to make me a pressure bandage with part of his shirt (Something he still hadn't forgotten 'That shirt was Egyptian cotton!'). We were friends, partners, but us as a couple would turn out horribly.

"It's a combination of the two." Ian sighed.

"I thought- HEY!" I cried in outrage as I noticed something on the screen with the names. "You had me CHIPPED?"

"Well it seemed like a good idea!" Ian grinned sheepishly.

"When? WHERE?" I asked looking down, for a scar where the chip would have been inserted.

"Do you remember that time you were in a comma for a few weeks? After the Young job? My mom said it would be a good thing to do." Ian explained.

"You chipped me when I was in a COMMA? God damn it Ian. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or irritated." I glared at him. I was defiantly leaning towards irritated.

"Flattered Love, definitely flattered." Ian advised. I just stared at him.

"I'm mad at you."

"You'll get over it." He smirked patting my hair. I just glared.

The next morning at breakfast I was about to cut up some fruit for breakfast, and I had gotten a big knife out of the block, when Ian walked into the kitchen and I suddenly had an idea.

"Think fast." I smirked as I saw Ian's look of horror as the knife left my hand. He ducked just as the knife hit the wall above his head. This was why Ian and I could never date, I always ended up throwing knives at him.

"Why may I ask did I just get a knife thrown at my head?" He asked, calmly standing to remove the blade from the wall. I smiled when I saw how good my aim had been. It wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't ducked, but it was defiantly close to causing some damage.

"You fused a chip to my backbone." I reminded him.

"Touché." He surrendered and I grinned. "I meant to ask you what my Mother wanted last night."

"She told me I had made a newly developed training program." I replied lightly.

"You did?" Ian smiled. "I'll be seeing you there then."

"So do you know any of the details? Like when we leave? Or what countries we'll go to?"

"No I haven't been told anything. I don't even know when we leave. My mom's big on surprises." Ian said humorlessly.

"Well why haven't you snooped?" I asked like it would be the most obvious thing to do in the world. Which it would have been for any regular kid.

"You have met my mother right? Isabel Kabra? KABRA?"

"What's life without a little risk?" I shrugged, grinning.

"Messing with my mother isn't risk. It's suicide." Ian countered.

"Well. It was just a question. Calm your pants." I muttered looking down at his pajama pants and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh darling," Ian began, reaching around me to grab the kettle. "You don't want to know what I've done in these pants."

"Oh, GOD. I do NOT want to hear about your sex life. Ever." I shuddered. "But, if we're already on the topic, when was the last time you actually talked to this Amy."

"Smooth, Cath, really smooth." Ian deadpanned.

"Seriously! I know you kissed the girl 4 years ago, but that's not it is it? I mean, what's so interesting in this chick?"

"She's just, you know. Different." Ian said awkwardly. I laughed at his reaction to having to talk about feelings. Lucians weren't big on feelings, but Ian had to be one of the worst.

"Aww, you really care about her." I pouted my lips. "So cute."

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Ian asked coolly. Oh, touchy. I knew how to get him to forgive me though.

"Oo, touchy. Fine, I'll leave." I walked past him, reaching up to ruffle his carefully styled hair hair. "Oh, is your mom still hosting the party next week?" Ian nodded silently, "Still in London?"He nodded again. Well, he was mad. He'd get over it.

**Thank you to all the reviews, especially the anon ones I couldn't respond to, they really do mean a lot. :) So keep 'em comin ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I immediately went to my room, changed into dance shorts, a lulu lemon tank top and Jazz shoes. Today was a dance day. I needed to loosen up from the fight last night and focus my mind on something, because at the moment, I was all over the place.

I lived in a big house, a result of my parent's healthy checks from Lucian work. I used to move around a lot, but after my Father was killed on a job, my mom and I settled down, finally buying a house. My mother hadn't worked since my Dad's death, and I could tell that she hadn't really gotten over him, even though it happened 5 years ago. Not that I was some miracle recovery case either, I had been

The house it's self had 3 stories and was old. Both my mother and I liked that. The house had secret passages that I had explored for days after we first moved in. The third floor was mine. I liked being up high, so my mom agreed to let me have the top floor. My room had a trap door in the top of it's closet that lead to the roof. Across the hall there was a huge room, with mirrors lining the walls and tiled floors that I used for exercise and dance. It had a ballet bar across the back, a treadmill in the corner, a weights station and a punching bag also filled the room. The second floor was my mom's. A sauna and her bedroom took up the left wing and 5 guest bedrooms the right. The main floor had the living room kitchen and everything else you would need to complete a house. The basement held all of the top secret files and it would probably be easier to break into FBI's head quarters then my basement.

I went into my workout room and docked my ipod, shuffling through song until I came to one that I could dance to. _Sail _came on and being in a slightly angsty mood, I let it play and moved to the center of the room. I let myself relax into the rhythm, I combined Jazz with ballet but my technique wasn't important at the moment, I just needed to move. I had worked up a good sweat after half an hour, so I took a break and moved onto flexibility. I had both of my front spits, but my straddle splits still needed some work. I worked on my upper body strength with some pushups and sit ups and called it a day.

As a rule I set for myself, I tried to work out once a day for at least 40 minutes. When I was working on the field it was crazy important to keep in shape, especially when going against Tomases like Douglas last night. I checked the clock 2:20, my mom would be at yoga for another hour, which made this the perfect time for snooping. I went down to the basement, deactivating the alarm systems as I went.

My mother and I were more modernized then the Kabras, we kept most of our files on a computer system, which made snooping incredibly easy. I was looking for something about the 'training program,'- if Ian wasn't going to snoop God knows I would. All the files I pulled up were completely useless. Isabel had told me more, which was saying something. I gave up at 3:00 damning it all. I guess I'd have to wait and see. I walked back up to the kitchen, it was time for food, and food is what I would get. The KD was calling me. By the time I was sitting down with my, oh so cheesy KD, I heard my mom open the door.

"Cath, you home?" I heard her call.

"Yea, I'm in the kitchen." I yelled back. I heard her footsteps on the stairs and the door swung open.

"Hello darling." My mom hugged me and looked me over. "How did last night go?"

"It went fine, just remind me to concentrate the poison next time I go against a Tomas."

"Oh Hun, I'm sorry, I should have asked you before you left if you'd concentrated the toxin." My mom looked at the hand prints on my neck and brushed her hand over them. My Mom never used to baby me like this. She used to be as tough and cold as any Lucian, but after my dad died she had started to worry. I put up with it because I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her and part of me liked being cared for. It didn't happen much when all the people you hung around showed less emotion than a turtle.

"I'm fine." I smiled tightly, "Oh, Ian told me the party's still a go, want me to let Markus know?"

"That'd be great sweety, do you have something to wear?" I snorted, I had plenty of clothes, I was sure I could find something I hadn't worn before in my closet.

"I'm sure I'll find something, if not I can buy something in London."

After I called Markus (our pilot) I went up to my closet. Although, after 3 hours of looking, my wardrobe ended up being much smaller then I remembered. I could find nothing that would suit the Kabra's party. I needed something classy. But still fun. Clothes were hard. Everyone should just go naked and be done with it.

The flight to London was boring and uneventful. I slept most of the way there but I wish still exhausted when we got to the hotel at 10:30. I crashed for 2 hours, then went out for lunch and shopping. There was a boutique I loved a short walk from where we were staying and I had to find something for the party there; it was tomorrow.

I swung open the door and glanced around the room, it was the same as I remembered it, plush carpets and beautiful wall paper. The store had a friendly feel to it.

"Catherine!" I heard a squeal from where the check out was.

"Amanda! How are you?" Needless to say, I had been here often.

"Oh I've been well, and yourself?" Amanda had mousse brown hair and round brown eyes. She was petit and looked like a porcelain doll.

"Very good thank you. Listen, I'm going to the Kabra's tomorrow for a party, something classy?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"We just got a new shipment in yesterday, I'll see what I have." She returned the smile and gestured for me to sit down while she went clothes hunting.

She came back a few minutes later with a slew of dresses over one arm. She handed me the pile and escorted me into the dressing room. The first 3 were terrible, doing nothing for me at all. The fourth was okay and by dress number 8 I figured I might end up with it.

"Red?" I asked skeptically through the curtain on the change room. Red was not my color, it did nothing for blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh just try it on! It's a lovely dress." She had a point. It had a sort of old Hollywood feel too it. A deep red, it would hit me just past my knees, and it would be tight all the way down. I pulled it on, it couldn't hurt. I looked in the mirror surprised. It actually looked good. The deep v ended just below casual but above hooker, and strangely the color looked okay. I stepped out of the room wanting a second opinion.

"What did I tell you?" Amanda grinned. "You look gorgeous. You'll knock those boys right off their feet."

"Why thank you Amanda" I grinned. I said my goodbyes after buying the dress and headed back to my apartment, my internal clock was messed up from the change in time, and I really needed a nap before dinner. I changed into sweats as soon as I got in and I was out before my head hit the pillow.

**Sorry this took my so long, I've had it done since Monday, I didn't add it. It's also a little boring, but next chapter will be more interesting. Leave a review! :) **


End file.
